


Patella

by grizzly_bear_bane



Series: Cigar Box [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Public Sex, References to Underage Drug Addiction, Request Meme, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur surprises Eames with a trip to the pound to adopt a puppy, he learns that Eames really doesn’t like it when other men whistle at his Arthur…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patella

++

+

 

Arthur’s using coke again but Eames doesn’t know.

He keeps trying his best, but he just can’t shake its hold on him. Not yet. Every night he goes to sleep next to Eames, he promises himself that he’s done, but in the afternoon when he wakes up alone, his brain won’t let that promise see the light of day, so he’s got to start feeding the habit again. 

It’s been two days since he’s seen Nash and he’s too smart to even consider buying from Yusuf, so…for now, at least, he’s out. It’s okay. It’s horrible, painful, but he knows it’s better than being around Eames and being high. He’ll steamroll through a hit as soon as he gets his hands on one, but until then, he’s playing it cool.

He channels his fatigue into sleeping long hours on and off throughout the day and channels what energy he’s got into finding johns in the meantime. 

On the third day without a hit, Arthur makes up his mind that being sick isn’t worth saving his money on drugs, so he decides to spend the little money he’s earned elsewhere. Eames had a pitbull puppy once. Arthur’s going to buy him a new one.

It’s sunny and hot when he drags Eames out of the apartment complex the next afternoon to surprise him with a trip to a dog pound. 

"I love you, boy," Eames sighs, covering the little red and white spotted puppy’s sleeping face with kisses. He lets Arthur carry the puppy home, promising Arthur that it’ll be the last time he let’s the pup out of his own hands. 

"Best surprise ever, baby." Eames locks his fingers in Arthur’s free hand, kissing Arthur’s head. "Yusuf’ll be pissed!"

Arthur smiles, glancing back at the older man as they take a shortcut through a parking lot behind a store. Eames is staring at him, watching him walk in his little shorts, showing off the bit of weight he’s gained from Ariadne and Yusuf’s cooking. Even Eames is filling out his clothes better these days. It’s good. 

Too bad he’s not the only one to notice.

"Hey, little girl," someone teases, from a group of guys smoking weed behind the butcher shop, "come here."

The man doesn’t even have to whistle, but he does anyway and in an instant Arthur feels Eames’ hand slip out of his. Eames is gone. 

"No!" He put the dog on his leash and tries to stop Eames from attacking the men but it’s too late. They don’t even budge, thinking it impossible for one man to take them down, but Eames’ done it plenty of times before. They have no idea who they’re dealing with. 

Arthur’s almost knocked to the ground trying to wrestle the pipe Eames finds out of his hands. He gets his arms around Eames’ waist and drags him before he can chase the last conscious man. “Eames, please! Put it  _down!_ " 

At that, Eames finally listens, scaring the puppy when the pipe clatters on the pavement. Eames shouts after the men scrambling to get away. “You fuckers are lucky, you hear me? You’re fucking lucky you’re not dead!”

"Eames, snap out of it! You’ll get us arrested!" He gets the dog and pulls Eames into a tight alley just as the butcher and another man rush out to see what the commotion is. 

He lets Eames pace out his anger once they’ve cleared a few blocks, getting ticked off himself as the minutes go by. “You have to stop flipping out every time someone breathes on me, Eames.”

"Why?"

"Because one day, you won’t be the only guy with a gun and when you get shot or arrested, it’ll be all for nothing! You know that! We’ll be lucky if they don’t call the cops."

Eames snorts. “Let the fucking cops show up. I don’t give a shit. I’ll kill them and anyone else if they say one god damn word about you, Arthur. I mean that.”

Arthur blushes, feeling a little breathless. He looks down at the puppy licking his sneakers. “No you don’t. You’re crazy.” He’s pushed up against the brick wall at his back. Eames squeezes his jaw, standing close, his brow arched in teasing challenge.

“You calling me a liar, boy?”

"No," Arthur mutters, meeting his eyes. He shivers. 

Eames leans closer, his lips touching Arthur’s as he tells him, "I'd take down the whole city for you." 

Their lips crash together. Arthur tugs on Eames’ shirt to bring him closer still as he stands on his tiptoes to kiss Eames deeper. He’s turned around, his grip tight on the leash. He feels fevered, knowing they could easily get caught here, but he doesn’t care. He twists to chase Eames’ lips as the man works his shorts down. 

He hasn’t fucked any johns today. Really wasn’t planning on it, but it’s a habit, being ready just in case. It hurts still, bringing tears to his eyes when Eames starts working his thick cock in. Arthur bites his lip, keening, hearing Eames grunt low behind him. The leash slips out of his grasp, but he catches it under his shoe, looping it around his ankle where his shorts have fallen.

Eames’ hands on his hips hurt. The rough glide, the stretch, and teeth biting hard on his neck hurt. But it’s good. He takes a hold of Eames’ hands, pushing back as best as he can so he can make Eames stroke him off. 

"You mean it?" He knows the answer already, but there’s no better high in the world than hearing Eames speak those words aloud. "You really love me?"

"Fuck yeah," Eames groans, biting Arthur's ear as he comes. "I’d let the world fucking burn for you, boy." 

Arthur cries out softly, wincing when Eames pulls out of his sore body. He's soon finished in Eames' careful grip as he's kissed slowly and petted, what's left of Eames' adrenaline now drained away.  

As they head back home, Arthur catches Eames blushing. He grins, laughing as he lifts the puppy up to kiss his nose. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot we had him," Eames mutters, pointing his chin at the dog. "You know, when we were...doing stuff."

"I'm sure he's not offended, Eames."

"Yeah, well," he lights a cigarette before taking Arthur's hand, "next time, we ought to be a bit...discreet in front of him, you know?"

Arthur tries not to laugh again, rolling his eyes when the man isn't looking. "Sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Eames."

++

+

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble requests, questions, inspiration pics, and updates for this fic series and more, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com/


End file.
